Bad Boy, Good Girl
by NoOrdinaryAuthor
Summary: Jack is a bad boy. Kim is a good girl. Need I say more? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, NoOrdinaryAuthor here! So in this story, Jack and Kim don't know each other. I know it's cliché, but Jack's the bad boy, Kim's the good girl. (who sticks up for herself. Come on, it wouldn't be Kim if she was weak! :D) **

**I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

The bell rang, and Kim Crawford packed her books into her backpack. "Hey, Kim!" she heard. Turning around, she spotted a brunette running frantically down the hall after her. Kim slowed to wait for her friend, Alyx.

"Hey!" Kim greeted. "Wanna come to my house? Unless you have something better to do."

Alyx tucked a stray strand of brown hair that had fallen out of her high ponytail behind her ear and leaned against the lockers. "Please," she said. "As if _I_ have plans. Other than homework, I mean." Alyx and Kim were the 'good girl geeks' of Seaford High, and Kim was getting bored of it. She sighed; her life was on an endless routine of homework. "I know, Alyx," Kim said. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

Alyx looked at her. "What?" she asked, brow furrowed with concern.

Kim hesitated again. "Sometimes I wish our lives were…different. Y'know?" Alyx shrugged. She often complained that their lives were boring, but never did anything about it. Kim was starting to think she liked being boring. Beside her, Alyx tensed up and bit her lip. "Hottie alert," she whispered gesturing behind Kim. "Gotta go! Good luck!"

Jack Brewer, Seaford's resident bad boy, sauntered down the school hall, winking at a few girls who squealed in delight. In tight jeans, a leather jacket, and spiked boots, he looked like any other cliché bad boy. His dark hair, messily tousled, was soft and light and bounced with every step. Though Kim would never admit it, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Jack stopped in front of Kim and leaned hand against the lockers, leaving Kim trapped between his arm and the wall. "Hey, Kim," he said. His voice was dark and husky, and she was so close that she could smell the mint on his breath. She forced herself to stay calm and sneered at him. "What do you want, _Jack_?" she said, trying to move his arm.

He gave her a cocky grin. "I think that's fairly clear," he said and leant in. Kim squeezed her eyes shut and tried with all her might to melt into the wall. "Gee, that's subtle," she replied, playing it cool.

Jack grinned. "Wasn't supposed to be."

He picked at the nails on his left hand. "So," he began. "How about _you_-" he pointed at Kim. "-and _me_-" he pointed at himself. "-get something to eat later?" He said it as a question, but it was posed as a statement.

Kim finally managed to slink her way out from underneath Jack's arm and held up both hands as if to push him away. "Um, I-I don't think so," she stuttered. "Good-bye." She turned around and left.

**This is just the first chapter, so I promise I'll make the other chapters longer; I just wanted to get a start on this story. If it wasn't obvious, I made up Alyx. Thanks for reading, please REVIEW! ∆_∆**

**lO-Ol**

**Cl_o_D**

**U U**

**Randomness! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So many reviews, favorites, and follows! *swoons* Also, thanks to KidMind-TeenLife, this story is now rated T! (Hope the rest of you don't mind) A few curses, though not too many.**

**When I saw all the reviews and follows, I knew I had to post ASAP. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Jack leant on the lockers and stared after the gorgeous blonde escaping down the hallway. It was strange; he usually didn't go for girls like her. He had a type: tall, stacked, and hot, but there was something special about Kim Crawford. And he intended to find out what that 'something' was.

Kim walked down to the courtyard in search of her brown haired best friend. Scanning her surroundings, she spotted Alyx near the birdbath in the middle of the courtyard talking to James, her boyfriend. Marching over to Alyx, she pointed a finger at her friend's chest. "You," she growled. "You left me alone with _Jack Brewer_. What kind of a best friend does that?"

Alyx raised both hands in sign of surrender. "Guilty as charged," she said. Alyx put her hands down and looped an arm through Kim's. "But come on," she said. "He's totally into you, _and_ he's super hot. Right, James?" She elbowed her boyfriend. James shrugged. "I'm not really comfortable agreeing that my best friend is hot," he said uncomfortably.

Alyx rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "The point is," she continued. "You should go for it. Next time he asks you out, say yes."

Kim shrugged out of her best friend's astonishingly strong grip with raised eyebrows. "Hello? Are you not getting this? He's _Jack Brewer_. He's exactly the kind of guy I need to avoid."

James raised a finger. "Can I interject?" he asked. When both girls nodded, he continued. "While I agree that Jack isn't exactly a straight A student, I have to say that he's also a pretty great guy who, very obviously, likes you. I think you should give him a chance." Then that being said, James fell silent. Alyx looked up at him lovingly and gave him a kiss. "And this is why we're dating," she said.

Kim rolled her eyes at the lovey-dovey couple. "Oh, get a room, you two," she complained. Though secretly, Kim felt a pang in her chest whenever she saw Alyx and James holding hands, kissing, or cuddling. They really were the perfect couple, she thought longingly.

Alyx blushed. "Just give Jack a chance," she begged, looking at Kim with large puppy dog eyes.

She caved. "Fine," Kim relented. "But I'll only tolerate him, I'm not saying yes to anything."

Alyx seemed content with this answer and smiled. Looking over Kim's shoulder, her smile faded. "Bitch at six o'clock," she muttered. Kim turned around.

Mindy Singer strutted through the courtyard in a tight, revealing pink halter top, and an equally revealing black mini skirt. Her piercing green eyes shot glares at anyone in her way, clearing a path for her. She was accompanied by her loyal sidekicks, Hallie and Holly, two ravishing redheads.

The terrible trio stopped in front of Kim, Alyx, and James.

"Why, Kim! How… nice to see you." Mindy's voice oozed sarcasm.

Kim glared back. "Likewise."

Mindy turned to James, flashing him her brilliant smile that made guys fall at her feet. "James! How are you?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. "Pretty good, I guess," he said. Mindy smiled still, and rubbed his arm. "Wow, your arm is huge. Have you been working out?" She squeezed his arm with every word.

James looked so uncomfortable that Kim almost laughed. "Um, sometimes."

Kim looked over at Alyx. To anybody else, she would have seemed calm and serene. But, Kim knew, a closer look would tell you otherwise. Her fists were balled up, her ears were red, and her bottom lip was a pale white from biting it.

Mindy toyed with her blonde hair. "So James," she said. "What else do you do in your spare time? Besides working out, I mean." Alyx took this as her chance and jumped in. "He hangs out with his _girlfriend_," she said, grabbing James' arm. She said it with a sweet smile and a look that said 'Get lost or I will make you'.

Mindy pouted. "I don't know why you keep _her_ around. You could _so_ much better," she said.

Kim had had enough. She turned and said, "What do you want, Mindy?"

Mindy dropped her smile and glared at Kim. "What I _want_ is for you to leave my man alone." Kim looked at her disbelievingly. Did she actually think that there was something between her and Jack? "You can have him," she said. "Jack and I aren't together."

Mindy snorted. "You've got that right," she said snobbily. "And if you _ever_ try to make another move on him again, I will make your life a living hell." She pivoted on her heel and, followed by a silent Hallie and Holly, left the school.

Alyx was fuming. "That girl is a grade A bi-" James cut her off with a kiss. She smiled and shut up. "Nevermind. She can do whatever she wants."

And Kim agreed.

**I tried my best to make this one funny, and I hope it was. This chapter is just a filler, FYI.**

**Also, I think most of the characters in this FanFic are OCs 'cuz I don't think any characters from Kickin' it (other than Jack and Kim, of course) belong here.**

**Read it! **

**Love it!**

**Review it!**

**And check out my other story, Heartstrings Tugged!**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm here's with chapter 3! **

**Thank you to every reviewer and follower; they encourage me to write faster.**

**I really hope this chapter is *extra* long for you guys. **

***(crosses fingers)***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

"So," said Kim, stroking nail polish down her big toe. "How are you and James?"

Alyx sighed contentedly and paused, nail polish brush poised in the air. "Absolutely perfect," she said. "On our last date, he took me to the most expensive seafood place in town! I _love_ seafood."

Kim finished up her last toe and screwed the cap back on the bottle. "What do you think?"

Alyx looked over to Kim's toes. "Nice," she commented. "Has Jack asked you out yet?" she asked innocently.

Kim sighed. "We've talked about this," she said. "I will not, now or ever, go out with Jack."

Alyx waved her hand at her blonde friend, dismissing the thought. "You'll come to your senses" was all she said.

Kim shook her head. "Seriously, Alyx. I'm not interested in him. He's not even that cute."

At this, the pretty brunette leaned forward and stared hard at Kim. "Really?" she questioned. "Just to clarify, your heart _doesn't_ skip a beat when he smiles at you, your palms _don't_ get sweaty when he touches your arm, and you _don't_ get lost in his big, brown, eyes."

Kim sat, looking a bit dazed.

Alyx cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Her friend said nothing. Alyx just sat back with a smug grin.

Later that night, after Alyx had fallen asleep, Kim lay on her bed thinking. Was Alyx right? Did she like Jack? _No, I couldn't_, she told herself. _It was just teenage hormones._

Wasn't it?

Kim wrote into her notebook, scribbling furiously. Being a straight A student, she had to be the first person in the class to finish the assignment. Hearing the light thud of paper land on the floor beside her, she turned, then looked up. Jack grinned back at her and wiggled his fingers in hello.

Bending down very slowly, eyes trained on the teacher, Kim bent down to pick up the note. Slowly, being careful not to crinkle the note, she unfolded it and read Jack's message.

_hey kim, wanna grab a bite l8r?_

_-jack_

Kim took a breath and wrote:

_i'm not sure. can we talk about this l8r?_

The rest of their exchange went like this:

**Jack: **_y can't we talk now? come on, catching a burger w/me can't hurt_

**Kim:** _if i say yes, will u stop throwing notes me?_

**Jack:** _sure. c u 4_

By the time the bell rang, Kim had barely managed to finish the assignment in time and rushed out of class faster than anyone would have thought possible.

Running after Alyx, Kim grabbed her shoulder. "I need your help," she panted. "How do I get out of a date with Jack?" Kim threw a hand over her friend's mouth. "Please don't scream, it hurts my ears," she added. Alyx nodded.

"Oh. My. God," Alyx was shocked speechless. "You and Jack! Finally."

Kim frowned at her friend's enthusiasm. "No, he wouldn't stop pelting me with notes during history unless I agreed to get something to eat with him," she said.

Alyx nodded in approval. "I think that was a brilliant move. I'm liking Jack more and more."

Kim groaned. "Speak of the devil," she muttered. "Jack's coming this way."

Jack sauntered towards the two girls, looking like he owned the halls.

"Hey, Kim. 'Sup, Alyx," he said, his voice slow and lazy, like he had all the time in the world. "Where are we heading after school?" He flashed her an easy grin.

Kim flashed back an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Jack," she said. "I… just remembered that I'm going to the movies with Alyx." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

Jack frowned at her. "Really? Such a shame," he said. "I really was looking forward to it."

"Actually," Alyx interrupted. "_I_ just remembered that I still have some math homework to do." She smiled cheekily at Kim. "See ya."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the fleeing brunette. "She seems to like me," he commented. "Why don't you?"

Kim looked at him and gave him an 'are you serious' look. "You're a self-absorbed shallow bad boy who ignores all the rules. What's to like?"

Jack merely grinned cockily and turned to walk away. "See you at four," he called over his shoulder.

Kim balled up her fists and slammed it on a couple nearby lockers. What was it about that boy that had her all wound up?

**After school**

Kim sat on the bench, completely engrossed in her book, when a shadow fell over her.

"Hey, hot stuff," said a deep voice above her.

Kim checked her watch. _Four o'clock on the dot_, she thought. "Okay," she sighed, stowing her book carefully into her bag. "Let's get this date over with."

Jack frowned in mock concern. "Come on, Kim. Why you gotta be like this?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim grabbed the sleeve on his leather jacket and pulled him towards the mall. "Let's just do this."

**Later at Cap'n Corndog**

Kim picked aimlessly at her fries, refusing to meet the eye of the attractive boy sitting in the booth seat across from her. They sat in an awkward silence. Every time she looked at him, she thought about his tanned skin, the way his leather jacket perfectly outlined every one of his well built muscles, and that pair of deep, brown eyes…

She shook her head and composed herself. _Snap out of it, Kim! _she told herself mentally. _You_ don't _want to get involved with him._

Jack cleared his throat, effectively breaking the silence. "So, Kim," he said. "Um, what do you like to do for fun?"

Kim scrutinized him, figuring that telling him what her hobbies were couldn't hurt. "I like to read, shop, and…" she hesitated.

"And?" Jack prompted. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

"And… do karate," she finished, eyes trained on his face, anticipating his reaction.

Jack raised his eyebrows, looking only slightly impressed. "Cool," he said. "What belt are you?"

Kim leaned forwards, looking him straight in the eye. "Black belt."

Jack leaned back and snorted quietly, but Kim heard him anyway.

"What?" she frowned. "What's so funny?"

He raised a cocky eyebrow. "So am I," he said.

She sat back, startled that she was startled. Of course he was a black belt in karate, she'd have been surprised if he wasn't.

"How long have you been doing karate?" she asked, a little more than curious.

Jack sat, legs crossed, and picked at his nails boredly. "Long enough to beat you."

Kim sucked on her upper teeth in disgust. "Is that so? I've got a few trophies in my dojo that say otherwise."

"Say, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dojo. It's in the mall, right?"

She nodded.

"What do you say we have a little spar? Y'know, unless you're chicken."

That did it; no one called Kim Crawford chicken and got away with it. She stood up. "You're on."

**A lot of people are saying that I should put in Eddie, Milton, Julie, etc. **

**Well, in the chapter, a couple of the original cast ****will**** appear.**

**I hope you guys are satisfied! \(^-^)/ \(^-^)/**

**So review, like, share, and, just because I'm curious, tell me what your favorite christmas present is! **

**Whoever does gets a waffle! (^-^)#**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Enjoying the story so far? **

**This chapter has a little more 'physical' action between Jack and Kim.**

**I've been reading another Kick Fic (lol, it rhymes) called Living With You by sunnyskiesforever. I don't know the author personally, but I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate it if you checked it out. **

**So many people got awesome presents, I can't possibly name them all!**

**Here's a waffle, guys! (^-^)# **

**Kudos for being the first, Guest Amy loves you!**

**(P.S. I forgot about the whole disclaimer thing)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it **

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

The bell in the dojo rang above their heads as the two teenagers entered. Kim headed straight for the changing room.

"Where are you going, Kim?" Jack grabbed her arm. She twisted it out of his grip. "To change into my gi."

As she laid a hand on the changing room door, Jack called out. "I don't have my gi. What do I wear?"

Looking around, she spotted a nearby locker and opened it. Kim rummaged around before placing her hand on the rough white fabric of a gi. "Here," she said, and tossed it at Jack, who fumbled and nearly dropped it. "It's my friend Milton's. You can borrow it for now."

She opened the door and left to change.

**Inside the girls' changing room**

Kim took a deep breath, pulled her arm out of the sleeve of her jacket, and put on her gi. Was she really going to do this? Spar with Jack Brewer just to prove she wasn't a run-of-the-mill dumb blonde? Just the thought spurred her into action.

_I'm a lot of things,_ Kim thought, as she plaited her golden hair into a side braid. _But dumb isn't one of them._

**Inside the boys' changing room**

Peeling the tight leather sleeves off his arms, Jack stepped into the worn gi. He was anticipating the coming spar with Kim. Inwardly, he was thrilled about it. Jack approved of anything that involved physical contact with girls; especially Kim. Jack still wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he was liking her more and more. Not many girls faced him down with an attitude like Kim's, and he liked it.

**On the sparring mats** **(A/N: Sorry for doing so many of these; I can't figure out how to do those line breaks! :P)**

Jack and Kim circled each other on the mats, one eyeing the other warily and solely watching for their opponent's next move. Jack _certainly_ didn't notice how Kim's hair framed her beautiful face. And Kim _certainly_ didn't notice the way the slightly-small borrowed gi clung to his every muscle.

"Come on, Jack," she taunted. "Too scared to hit?"

Jack smirked. "Nope. I'm just remembering that you shouldn't hit a girl."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Kim smiled. "Is Jack Brewer forfeiting?"

"No way," Jack said, and threw a punch aimed for her head. She caught it an inch short of her face.

Staring at him, her mouth dropped. "Did you just try to punch me in the face?"

Grinning, Jack moved his head slowly from side to side. "Maybe, maybe not."

Kim looked back at him, a small smile appearing on her face. "Oh, it's on."

Her leg came up, nearly missing Jack's head. He ducked, dropping to a crouch and swept Kim's leg out from underneath her. She gave a yelp and immediately jumped back to her feet, narrowly missing Jack's next blow. His arm shot out, only to be blocked by Kim's. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, flipping Jack over her shoulder. He lay on the floor, panting, groaning, and clutching his chest. "Ugh." Jack's head fell back and hit the floor.

Kim stood, leaning forward in a lunge. She grinned. "Had enough?" She put her hand out to help him up.

Jack's hand stretched out to meet hers, shaking slightly. When their hands met, Jack grinned. "Not nearly enough," he said.

Then he grabbed her wrist and flipped her, using the exact same maneuver that she had used on him only moments before. Jack pinned down her wrists with his own, now laying completely on top of Kim.

"Yes!" he crowed. "Who's the man?"

Kim frowned. Then, using her foot, she kicked away Jack's left arm restraining her and sat up. "Not you," she said.

Then she used her free hand and pushed Jack onto his back, now pinning _him_ down with her wrists. She quirked and eyebrow. "Now who's the man?"

But before she could taunt him any further, Jack suddenly leaned forward and hit his head against Kim's. She let go of his wrists to grasp her forehead. "Ow!"

A second later, they both sprang to their feet, ready to fight again.

Jack shot out with his leg, hitting Kim's shoulder. She fell backwards, clutching her shoulder.

Once again, they circled each other, watching for an opportunity to strike. This time, Kim struck first.

"Hah!" Her foot connected with his thigh, which Jack promptly grabbed and twisted. A flash of pain bolted through her leg and up her spine. She cried out and grabbed her ankle.

In a flash, Jack was beside her. "Are you okay?" Despite her pain, Kim was touched by the concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she grimaced. Another wave of pain hit her. "Aah! No, no I'm not. I think it's broken." She clutched her ankle and rocked back and forth.

"Here," Jack leaned down and picked her up, almost effortlessly, as if she weighed nothing. "Let me help you."

Kim began to protest, but stopped when her ankle began to throb.

As Jack carried her out the dojo and towards the mall hospital, Kim couldn't help but notice the way the only thing that separated them was the thin material of his gi. By the time they reached the infirmary, Kim was nearly delirious from the pain of her jostled ankle.

Jack set her down gently, allowing her to cling onto his shoulder for support. He rapped on the doorway three times. "Nurse!" he called. "Nurse, I think we have someone with a broken ankle out here!"

Kim barely registered the movement as Jack picked her up again and carried her into the office.

In half an hour, her ankle had been x-rayed, probed, and prodded. Not necessarily in that order.

"Yup, it's definitely broken," the nurse had said. "Jack, why don't you help this young lady by bandaging her ankle?" The nurse smiled at Kim then entered the door in the back room.

Jack smiled at the elderly lady's retreating back and began rummaging through the upper cabinets for gauze.

Kim looked at him. "Do you know her?" she asked.

Jack, having found the gauze, tossed it from hand to hand, and nodded. "Yeah. I…volunteer here sometimes," he said hesitantly, almost unwilling to divulge the information. He bent and began gently wrapping her foot. She winced.

Jack looked up and winced, too. "Sorry," he said. "Also, sorry for… you know." He gestured at her ankle.

Kim looked at Jack. He, at some point, had turned from badass school bad boy to a gentle, kind guy. This was a side of him that she had never seen before.

And this was the guy she was beginning to like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm **_**sooooo**_** sorry I haven't updated but (I PMed some people about this) I've been in Croatia and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. :(**

**But fret not! Chapter 5 is here! *drumroll***

**Thank you to every one who has supported my story!**

**(P.S. **_**Psst**_**, there's an author's note at the bottom! You should read it…)**

Chapter 5

They walked home in almost-silence, the sound of Kim's crutches occasionally tapping the dark asphalt. As the night fell, the sky became darker and the streetlights slowly flickered on one-by-one.

Jack had offered to walk Kim home, and as much as she had wanted to refuse, her mother's words about strange boys jumping her at night came to mind. Jack wasn't a strange boy; not really.

Kim looked over at Jack as they walked. His brow was scrunched up and he had the exact same expression as Alyx when she was thinking really hard. She laughed.

"What?" Jack looked at her, startled out of his own thoughts. "What did I do this time?"

Kim shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Your face was scrunched up and you looked like you were thinking really hard about something." She took a hand off one of her crutches and lightly rapped her knuckles on his forehead playfully. "What are you thinking in that big head of yours?"

Jack stayed quiet, and, for a second, Kim thought she had been too friendly with him when he spoke. "I was just thinking that…most of my dates don't usually end this way."

Kim chuckled. "I should hope not. You wouldn't be able to keep a very good reputation."

Jack shrugged and kicked a nearby rock.

"What did that rock ever do to you?" Kim joked. When Jack didn't respond, she stopped him. "Okay, what's up? You've been mopey since we left the mall!"

He looked up, startled at her outburst. "Nothing's wrong," he denied. "I-I just feel kinda bad about…y'know." He jerked his head at her bandaged ankle.

Kim was surprised. And a little bit amused. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, but Jack heard it anyway.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

She bit her lip, containing her smirk. "Nothing!" she said. "I just find the idea of you feeling guilty kind of… ridiculous."

He stopped. "Really? Why is_ that_?"

He emphasized the last word, almost like a challenge that he was daring her to accept.

Kim just raised and eyebrow and grinned.

"Jack Brewer? _The_ Jack Brewer has a conscience? Pah! Impossible." She continued walking.

Jack jogged to catch up with her. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm heartless?" Though it was said in a joking manner, anyone could hear the that his question wasn't rhetorical.

Kim shook her head, her now messy braid flopped back and forth on her shoulder. "Of course not!" she said sincerely. "I know that deep down, underneath all those layers of bad boy and hair gel-" she mussed up his hair. "There's a really nice, _great_ guy trying to get out."

There was a moment of awkward silence; Kim considering her words that had seemed to just flow out of her mouth, and Jack being stunned by his brief 'shrink session' with 'Dr. Kim'.

Jack cleared his throat, obviously eager to break the silence. "You don't like me," he stated. "Why would you say something like that?"

Kim smiled modestly. "I'm just nice that way."

They made their way towards Kim's nearing house; this time in a silence more comfortable than awkward.

When they reached her porch, Jack stopped. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for tonight," he said. She'd never admit it, but she felt a twinge of sadness to see him go.

That feeling dissolved when she heard his next question. "Do you need me to carry you upstairs, or are your parents home?"

For as long as she had known, Kim _hated _being treated like she was helpless, regardless if she was or not. "No," she said cooly. "I can take care of myself, Jack." Her tone was icier than he had expected.

He decided not to fight her about it and raised his hands in surrender. "I got that," he said. "You're a girl, and you seemed like you needed help. I offered."

Kim walked back down the porch steps and faced Jack. "So just because I'm a girl I need to be assisted by other people?"

He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off.

"I'm no damsel-in-distress, Jack! Get that through your head. Your hero complex is almost as big as your ego."

Jack, insulted, stepped closer. "Y'know, I'm not the only one with an ego the size of Mount Everest," he hissed.

Kim looked down at him, a difficult feat, considering the fact that she was nearly a whole head shorter that Jack.

Their eyes locked in a fierce battle of wills, waiting to see which of the two would break first, touching almost nose-to-nose.

Kim was suddenly acutely aware of the proximity of their closeness. As her breath got shallower, so did Jack's.

Her heart pounded so fiercely she wouldn't be surprised if it beat right out of her chest.

Jack's face, framed by his dark hair, got closer and closer at an agonizingly slow pace.

Suddenly, a streak of black fur shot out from the bushes with a 'meow'.

They jumped apart, Kim stumbling over her crutches and blushing bright red. She quickly climbed the porch stairs muttering a goodbye, not noticing the identical blush on Jack's face as she did so.

Slamming the front door, Kim closed her eyes and leant on it. What was _that_?

**The next day** **(Okay, seriously now. Can someone tell me how to put in the line breaks!? XP)**

Twisting the lock combination for her locker, Kim couldn't take her mind off last night. What had _happened_? Had she and Jack almost _kissed_? She rubbed her sore temples. _No, this wasn't happening._

She was stowing the books away into her bag when she heard a familiar, "Hey, Kim!"

Groaning, she whacked her forehead on her locker three times. This just wasn't her day.

Alyx dragged a reluctant James down the hall. They skidded to a halt."Woah, Kim! What happened to your ankle?"

She shut her locker and began to limp away slowly on her crutches. "I am _not_ talking about it."

"Please?" Alyx whined.

"Jack did it," James interrupted.

Kim rounded on him. "How do _you_ know?"

He shrugged. "Guys talk, too, you know."

Alyx patted James' arm and whispered something in his ear. He nodded a goodbye at Kim and left.

"What did you say to him?" Kim asked.

"Doesn't matter." Alyx guided her friend down the hall, an arm slung around her shoulders. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened last night, or should I ask Jack _his_ version of the story?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kim broke, and proceeded to tell her friend an abridged story of last night's events, purposely forgetting the 'almost-kiss'.

"Really? That's what happened?" Alyx pouted, obviously disappointed. "You sparred and he accidentally broke your ankle?" She wrinkled her nose. "Lame."

"Well, that's all that happened," Kim said. "Can we _please_ change the subject?" She began to limp away again.

Alyx walked alongside Kim, tapping her nose thoughtfully. Understanding spread over her face. "You're hiding something!" she exclaimed. "Something happened last night and I'm going to find out what."

By the end of the day, Alyx had worn her down with questions and finally, Kim had caved. Though, even after Alyx had found out, Kim's ears still rang with her shrieks.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" she had screamed. Her eyes had gone wide and she couldn't stop moving. "I can't believe it!"

"Join the club," Kim muttered. She was sick and tired of Alyx peppering her with questions that she didn't know how to answer. Even _she_ didn't know what to think about the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alyx asked, for the forty-seventh time that day.

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" Kim exploded. She was exhausted because she'd stayed up all night, analyzing Jack's every action, trying to decipher what they meant.

Alyx reeled backwards. "Well, somebody's feeling cranky," she said, frowning.

Kim sighed, and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just don't feel well."

Before Alyx could interject, she continued. "Look, I know we were supposed to work on our science project, but I'm gonna have to take a raincheck today, kay? I'm really sorry."

Kim took off, her head confused, and her heart even more so.

**Wow! 1387 words! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's my longest chapter. I know you guys probably hate me for stopping their kiss, but it was **_**way **_**too early for that. Honestly, I hate this chapter; nothing happened and it seemed boring.**

**Anyway, here's the important author's not I mentioned before.**

**A/N: I'm thinking of starting an **_**H20: Just Add Water**_** story, just because all the stories I've read are complete RUBBISH! No offense to any H20 authors reading this. So tell me what you think, and if you don't watch H20, you should. It's an awesome show! :D**

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long.**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I'm kinda bored right know as I type this, so if I sound dull right now, I am. Sorry. Anyway, I decided to start an H20 story in a lil' bit. Yay! Okay, **_**now **_**I'm a little more excited. :)**

**So 'cuz I'm just typing nonsense, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

The ball bounced up and down on the basketball court, each bounce on the cement giving off a resounding thud. Jack dragged a hand across his face, feeling his sweat drip down his skin and hand. He enjoyed the feel of his sticky skin, the grittiness of the dirt on the ball, and the sun's heat pounding on his back. _Anything _to get his mind off a certain golden-haired beauty.

He dribbled the ball back and forth, from hand to hand, and jumped up. The basketball swished through the net, when another hand reach up and caught it as it fell.

"Hey, Jack." James grinned. "Frustrated?"

Jack shook his head, "What makes you say that?" He stopped, resting his hands on his knees.

James inspected the ball, rotating it slowly in his hands. "Because my new basketball is all torn up after only one day," he said. "And you are going to buy me a new one," he added.

Jack sat on a nearby bench, breathing heavily. "Sorry," he said. "I'll get you a new one later."

James took a seat next to him and looked at him expectantly. "So, Kim's got you all wound up, huh? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Jack held his head in his hands. "I don't know, dude. She's just so… different. Kim's not like other girls. She's special." He sighed.

James pounded him on his back, his statement of understanding. "I know, dude," he said. "Now you gotta let _Kim_ know."

Jack looked at his friend. "Y'know, I guess you _do_ know what you're talking about," he said. "You managed to land Alyx, and she is _hot_." He cracked a smile.

James punch his arm playfully, "Dude! My girlfriend. Not yours. You can have Kim."

Jack was his best friend, but sometimes he was just as difficult as the next guy.

Jack's smile faded. "In all seriousness though," he said, "What do I do?"

James winked, followed by a cocky grin that closely resembled Jack's, and cocked a finger gun at his head. "Every girl's got something special about themselves. You just gotta show them that you know what it is."

James stood up and began to walk away, whistling with every step.

**Line Break** **(Please help me out! X( Please?)**

"So the more protons, neutrons, and electrons an atom has, the more mass it has, and the heavier it will be in Earth's gravity," said Miss Halliwell, scribbling furiously on the chalkboard. "Got that? Good. It will be on your final exam."

A chorus of groans rose from the classroom.

She slapped the wooden ruler down on her desk. "Enough!" she said. "None of that!"

When the class sat silent, she whacked on the desk again. "Well? Copy that down!"

The sound of pages flipping and pencils scribbling filled the classroom.

As the clock ticked slowly by, Kim couldn't stop glancing at it. She may have been a straight A student, but it didn't mean she didn't also want to skip class sometimes. She sighed in relief as the bell finally rang, and sliding her notebooks and pencil case into her bag, she headed towards the exit.

"Kim!"

She turned around to see Miss Halliwell flagging her down. Kim walked slowly back towards her desk, trying to anticipate what she might have done wrong. "Yes, Miss Halliwell?"

The middle aged woman drummed her fingers on the table, leant forward, and smiled. "Kim, you've been doing fantastic in my class," she stated.

"That's good, right?" Kim asked nervously. Despite her good grades and reputation as teacher's pet, she was terrified of them. To Kim, they could give you really good news, or terrible news. She didn't want to risk it.

Miss Halliwell chuckled. "Yes, of course, dear," she said, then sighed. "Unfortunately, some of my other students aren't doing as well as you are. Would you be willing to tutor one of them?"

Kim, relieved, exhaled and nodded quickly. "I'd love to," she said. "When do I start?

Her teacher smiled and stood. "Your first meeting with your 'student' is next friday. You will meet him in classroom 202."

Kim nodded, and turned to leave.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"You _will_ get extra credit."

Kim smiled. "Well, that just sealed the deal."

**Not very long, but two chapters in one day? You gotta give me some credit. :)**

**This wasn't my best work, likely 'cause it's 1:30 AM where I am. Gotta sleep now, bye!**

**Review!**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in a while. School started up again and yeah… I'm trying. :)**

**So, shoutout to Alpha of AlphaBetaSoup for being my inspiration and reminding to add Jerry, Eddie, and Milton in the next chapters or so. You should check out her stories; she's a fabulous author.**

**Anyway, there'll probably be an author's note at the bottom that you should read.**

**And now, chapter seven…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' it or anything besides Alyx, James, blah blah blah…**

Chapter 7

Kim ran towards the assigned classroom panting heavily. Her bag banged against her ribcage and her hair slapped her face as she ran, but she ignored them both. She _had _to be on time. Kim Crawford was _never _ late. She stopped and leant against the door frame clutching her side and wincing. _I need to work out more_, she thought, her breath coming in short gasps.

She pushed open the classroom door. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and I…" Her sentence trailed off as Jack's brown eyes twinkled mischievously up at her. Her jaw dropped.

Jack pushed his chair back and stood up, grinning. "No problem," he said.

Gritting her teeth, Kim looked up and mentally cursed whatever universal force was out to get her. _Why?_

She slapped her books down on the table and took deep breaths to steady herself. Kim regarded the leather-ridden boy and looked him dead in the eye. "Look," she said. "Miss Halliwell may have instructed me to tutor you, but that's ALL this is. A tutoring session. Got it?"

Jack sat back down, kicked his feet up on the tabletop and smiled like a little boy who had just stolen his parents' cookie jar. "Sure."

Kim pushed his feet down with a huff and opened her chemistry book. "Let's just get to work."

* * *

"No, protons have a_ positive_ electrical charge," Kim explained impatiently. "We've gone over this."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. So what's a proton again?"

Kim let out an exasperated sigh.

They had been working on the same thing for over an hour and they weren't getting anywhere. Just when she thought she had squeezed _some_ sort of knowledge into his thick skull, he would ask another stupid question that he should've known the answer to.

"Jack, for the fifth time, a proton is a particle smaller than an atom."

He scratched his head. "So, uh, what's an atom again?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "The little particles that make up molecules."

"And a molecule is...?"

Kim slouched forward and banged her forehead on the desktop. Jack raised his hands quickly. "Okay, okay," he said. "No need to harm yourself."

Inspiration struck Kim. "Wait, think about it this way. You know the saying, 'Opposites attract?'"

Jack nodded.

"Well, protons have a positive charge while electrons have a negative charge. So protons would repel each other, and electrons would..." She looked at Jack expectantly.

"Also repel each other?" Jack asked, unsure.

Kim clapped, "Yes! You understand!" She flipped a few pages in her textbook. "Now let's move on to hydrogen atoms."

Jack flipped the textbook page back again. "Wait," he said. "There's still something I don't get."

"Yeah?"

"Do electrons and protons repel or attract?" he asked.

Kim gestured with her hands. "They attract, just like the saying. Look here," she said, pointing to a diagram of two magnets pushing away from each other. "They're repelling each other because they have the same charge," she said. Jack scooted closer and scrutinized the drawing. "So protons and electrons have different charges?"

Kim shook her head, strands of honey blond hair hitting Jack's face. "No, protons and electrons are pretty much the same, they just... have some differences."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim watched Jack's brow furrow, causing the little scar just above his left eyebrow to wrinkle.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed. "I get it!" He smiled. "Y'know, you're a pretty good teacher. I guess you did teach me something."

Maybe you're teaching me something, too, thought Kim.

**I know this was short, 656 words. But I did research on atoms, protons, and electrons 'cause I didn't really know anything about them. I decided to do a little educational bit for a chapter because I find that when I read a book that has a confusing chapter or two, it really makes me think more. When I don't understand something that I read, it seems more real because there is always something in the world that I don't understand.**

**Anyway, I had a little more trouble writing this than I thought I would, but it's here!**

**Here is my author's note:**

**So, at the end of my author's notes from now on, I will write the names of the songs, things, peoples, and anything else I'm into right now. Just 'cause. :)**

**I love the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.**

**I love the book Once Upon A Marigold by Jean Ferris.**

**I **_**absolutely**_** love the Youtube video Dumb Ways to Die.**

**And I love the TV show Charmed.**

**Wow, I love a lot of stuff. :D**

**I'll try to update again fast, but I'm working on my H2O story, too, so yeah. Plus, school can be irritating. XP**

**Remember, I love long reviews! (Oh, look, I love that, too)**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in…. 7 days. Wow, that actually hasn't been that long. Oh, well. I'm sorry anyway.**

**So, I was strangely reluctant to write this chapter, but I did. Plus, I wrote the next chapter to one of my stories on paper, then I… dropped in the sink. Despite what you might think, I'm actually quite clumsy. Tee-hee!**

**Also, I posted the first chapter of my **_**H20: Just Add Water**_** story, and it'd mean a lot to me if you checked it out and dropped a review.**

**Now I'm just blabbing, so here's chapter 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Alyx, James, yadda yadda yadda…**

Chapter 8

Leaving the school, Jack hefted his bag higher up onto his shoulder and set off. As he sped down the road on his skateboard, he couldn't suppress the smile creeping slowly onto his face. Kim was a special girl, that much he already knew, but he was only beginning to comprehend _how _special she was.

Jack arrived at his destination, the skate park, and grinned. Soon he would be grinding the smooth half-pipes of the park.

He set off towards the changing room, just in time to walk right into someone else.

"Yo, man! Watch where you're going, bro!"

A dark haired, dark skinned boy sat on the ground, rubbing his backside grudgingly. He scooped up his skateboard that had been dropped carelessly.

Jack offered a hand to the skater. "Sorry," he apologized. His hand was accepted, and the other boy stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from his cargo pants. "No, problem, dude."

"Y'know," Jack began. "I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

The other boy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I moved here a week ago. I found this place yesterday. It's _swag_, yo!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. _Swag? _"I'm Jack, by the way," he said, and stuck out a hand.

"Jerry." Jerry shook his outstretched hand.

The two boys walked side by side towards the nearest half-pipe, talking animatedly.

Jack discovered that they had a lot in common. Jerry was a skater, he studied karate, and he would be attending Seaford High with him.

"Sweet!" Jack gave him a high-five. "I could show you around."

Jerry grinned. "Great."

The boys spent the next hour and an half skating the ramps and just having a plain old good time.

When they were through, both Jack and Jerry were soaked to the skin with sweat and exhausted. They headed for the changing room.

As they changed, Jack noticed that most of Jerry's clothes were made of leather, much like Jack's. He lifted a pair of leather pants and looked questioningly at Jerry.

Jerry, in turn, shrugged. "I like leather," he explained.

"I used to think you were awesome," Jack mused.

Jerry's grin faltered a bit and Jack hurried on. "But now you're…" He searched his memory for the right word. "Swag!" he exclaimed. "You're swag!"

Jerry looked appraisingly at his new friend. "I think we're going to get along fine."

**Okay, this was short but the next chapter should be up in a day or two. It was originally one big chapter, but I decided to split it into two, otherwise it would've seemed weird. **

**OFFICIAL A/N: WHOEVER EXPLAINS HOW TO SUCCESSFULLY DO A LINEBREAK GETS A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Okay, now that that's out of my system, we can move on to the things I love right now.**

**I love Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I love the song **_**I want you **_**by Kelly Clarkson.**

**I love the book ****Across the Nightingale Floor.**

**I love long reviews. 3 **

**I love my boyfriend.**

**Jk, I don't have a boyfriend. XD**

**Thanks for dropping me reviews! (hint hint)**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sooooo sorry I haven't posted in, like, a month and a half ! But fret not, the next installment of Bad Boy, Good Girl is here! **

**My chapters may be less frequent now, 'cause I'm working on my book(s). I have the bad habit of starting a book, and not finishing it. I really want to focus on it, 'cause I kinda forgot about for a while, and I think it deserves a little attention. :D**

**Also, I've been working on a short story recently, and I just finished it. I'll try to add a link at the end of this chapter.**

**So much has been going on in my life. Ugh, this has been the WORST couple of weeks. BIG author's note at the bottom.**

**Moving on, ;)**

**I tried to add a little more perspective to the story, just for insight. Read on to find out who! **

**P.S. I've totally given up on the whole linebreak thing, so I'm just gonna do this: *break***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, 'cause if I did, Season 3 of Kickin' It would be out already.**

Chapter 9

Mindy Singer was pissed. That Kim just couldn't take a hint! She'd already delivered several threats to that golden-haired geek, and had just discovered that she and Jack had started _studying _together. That, to Mindy, was unacceptable. She smiled inwardly and turned to Hallie and Holly, who stood awaiting her next orders like obedient dogs. "Girls, I think little_ Kimmy's _becoming a bit of a problem. She needs to be put in her place."

*break*

Kim raised a finger and pushed up her glasses, which were slowly slipping down her nose bridge. She sat with her back against the trunk of the tall oak growing on the large patch of grass in the center of the courtyard. The tree in the courtyard was always her favorite reading spot, because the tree's branches protected her from the heat of the sun, while letting in just enough sunshine for her to read. Kim tucked another stray hair behind her ear and ignored the chaos of high school, curled up with her favorite novel, On the Island.

A shadow fell over her and Kim looked up. Mindy smiled her fake smile and wiggled her fingers in greeting. "Hi, Kimmy!" she said, her voice high-pitched and irritating. She smoothed her mini-skirt down and sat down on the grass next to Kim. Hallie and Holly followed in suite. "How are you?"

Kim closed her book and returned Mindy's fake smile. "Hi, Mindy. I'm fine, thanks. And again, my name is _Kim_, not Kimmy."

The queen bee waved a hand. "Whatev, Kimmy." Then she noticed the book in Kim's hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her voice falsetto high. "What's this about?" Flipping it over, she read the back cover aloud. "'Landing on a deserted island, two people learn to survive with only each other. Finding surprises about themselves while struggling to survive, this is a story about two different people who find an unlikely love.'"

Mindy put the book back in Kim's lap and put a well-manicured hand over her heart as if she were touched. "Aw," she cooed. "Doesn't that sob story sound familiar?"

Hallie and Holly nodded quickly in agreement and cooed.

Kim knew she was referring to Jack and opened her mouth to protest, but Mindy interjected—

"Save it, sweetie. I don't care. Just stay out of my way, and don't _ever _talk to my little Jackie _ever_ again. Because if you do—" she leaned in, her cherry lip gloss smelling sickeningly sweet. "—I swear, I will make your life a living hell." She put her hands on her hips and glared.

Kim pushed herself to her feet and threw her hands over her mouth in mock astonishment. "You mean this _isn't_ hell _already_?" she asked, inwardly savoring the sight of Mindy's offended expression. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. _I'm not interested in Jack. _How long will it take you to get that through your thick, _dyed_, skull?"

Mindy gasped and clutched her golden locks. "My hair is not dyed!" she protested huffily. "And I don't care what you say, I just care what you do. I may not be a book-nerd with—" she shuddered. "_—man legs_, but I _do_ have ways of making you hurt. _Bad_. So watch your step."

With that Mindy stalked off. Hallie and Holly stood, in front of Kim, unsure what to do. Kim wasn't sure, either. She could never tell which one was Hallie and which one was Holly.

"Hallie! Holly! Come here! Now!" Mindy screeched, and the redheads ran after her.

Kim was left sitting alone under her tree, which suddenly didn't seem so serene. "Book_worm_," she muttered to herself. "The word is book_worm_."

*break*

Jack and his new friend stalked down the hall, attracting stares. He could tell that Jerry was a natural bad boy, just like he was.

They stopped in front of Jerry's locker, and, shoving both their backpacks into it, slammed the metal door shut with a clang.

"So what are we doing after school, bro?" Jerry leaned his back on the wall. "I was thinking of skipping." He grinned.

Jack pretended to be shock, dropping his jaw in a hyperbolic manner. "Skip? On your first day? You, my friend, are one badass bro."

They high-fived.

"So?" Jerry prompted. "You gonna skip with me or what?"

Jack thought about it. "What do we have next? Science?"

Jerry checked his time table. "Yeah. Why?"

Refusing to meet his friend's eye, Jack chose to stare right above his head instead. "No reason," he said. "How 'bout we skip next period?"

Jerry's forehead crinkled. "Why?" he asked. "What's good enough in science class to make Jack Brewer stay?"

Just then, Kim walked past, carrying a stack of books in one arm. She waved a hand at him, waggling her fingers and smiling prettily. "Hey, Jack." Her eyes twinkled. "See you in science."

Kim walked off, never looking back.

Jack kept his sight trained on her back, until she was well out of sight. Jerry slapped his back and hooted.

"Sweet, bro!" he exclaimed. "That's why you don't wanna skip!"

"What?" Jack asked, failing miserably to cover up his evident staring. "What are you talking about?"

"Her! Who's the hot chick? Your girlfriend?"

If it had been manly, he would've blushed. But since it wasn't, he punched Jerry's arm. "Naw," he said. "She's just… a friend."

It felt weird, calling Kim his friend, when he knew he thought of her as so much more.

Jerry didn't notice his discomfort. "Sure, bro," he said. "Let's just get to class."

Jack blinked. "What? I thought you were skipping."

Jerry shook his head. "You kidding? If you met a chick that hot in science class, just imagine who I could get!"

**Okay, that wasn't too long, but oh, well.**

**So, for starters, my brand new iPhone that I got for Christmas 5 got stolen. Screw Parisian thieves, right?**

**Ugh.**

**Then my friend lost my keys and claimed that she had no idea what I was talking about. Then I lost my water bottle. And so on.**

**But, on a brighter note, I just turned 13 on the 5th! Whooo! Official teenager in da hizzie!**

**Yeah, I should probably never do that again.**

**Anyway, the reason I haven't uploaded in so long is because I haven't feeling much from this story recently, and I've been super busy on a different writing website that is AWESOME!**

**It's called Figment .com, and I'm putting a space there in hopes that won't remove it.**

**Here's a link to the short story I mentioned: figment books/ 541618-Amidst -a -Robbery**

**Just copy, paste, and delete all the spaces.**

**And here's a link to my profile: figment users/ 294379 - Maddie - Lee**

**Thanks, and I love you guys!**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	10. Chapter 10

**You probably all hate me, huh? I haven't touched this story in about a month. Again.**

**I'm terribly sorry, really. I've just been working really really hard on my other stories outside of Fanfiction. I tried to leave a link, but guess what? Fanfiction doesn't allow that. Annoying.**

**Anyway, it's exam season again, and I have a HUGE test that's literally tomorrow, so. **

**I hope this is sufficient, guys, and sorry for the long wait! **

**Again, I'll **_**try **_**to put a link to my profiles and stuff at the end of this chapter.**

**And OH MY GOD SEASON 3 IS FINALLY OUT! Who else has watched **_**Spyfall**_**?**

**DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) own nothing, except all my OCs.**

**Oh, and I just realized that I mistakenly wrote that the gi that Jack wore for the spar was Jerry's, but I meant Milton. For some reason, ever since their update, Fanfiction's been being annoying to me.**

**Chapter 10**

Jack hated school, and the only thing worth going for was Kim. She was the only ray of sunshine in this hell pit, for lack of a manlier expression.

He drummed his fingertips on the desktop, bored out of his mind. His head was propped up by his elbow as he examined the dirt under his fingernails, and he picked at them. Jack's eyes swept over the room, landing briefly on Kim and moving on, before going back to study her.

Her hair was a golden yellow, and slightly wavy. It shone, and a lock of blonde hair strayed from the other as it fell into her line of sight. She ignored it, evidently concentrated on her studies. As she took notes, her brow furrowed as her hand picked up speed, and he saw her ripe pink tongue poke out of the corner of her mouth. Jack briefly wondered what it would taste like, and mentally shook his head.

_Think disgusting thoughts_, he reminded himself. _Geometry, algebra, subatomic particles…_

Kim brushed the strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, but it fell back out of place. She tucked it behind her ear again, but the stubborn lock refused to cooperate. Jack chuckled softly, and Kim's head snapped towards his. Sometimes he wondered if she had super-hearing powers.

He raised his free hand and wiggled his fingers lazily in a greeting. Kim offered only a confused smile as she slowly waved back. Jack grinned, watching the cute dimple on her left cheek appear.

Aware of Jack's intense gaze on her neck, Kim forced herself to keep her eyes on her paper as she quickly scribbled down all the information that the teacher said. She shook her head at Jack; how would he ever study without notes?

As if he were reading her mind, Jack leaned over and whispered, "S'cause I don't study."

Kim rolled her eyes. _Could the class end any sooner?_

* * *

When the bell finally rung, both Jack and Kim were out of the door in a flash. Kim quickly headed home to meet Alyx for a sleepover, and Jack went to meet Jerry at Falafel Phil's.

Jerry was already at the small shop when Jack arrived, leaning on the wall and chatting with a tall brunette.

"So, babe, Saturday work for you?" Jack heard him say, casually running a hand down the girl's arm. He heard a giggle, and she pressed a slip of paper into Jerry's hand.

As Jack passed her when she turned to leave, he gave her a nodded greeting and turned back to Jerry, who was unfolding the paper.

"Sweet, bro!" he exclaimed. "Did you see that? I got a date this Saturday night!"

"Yeah, good for you," Jack said airily.

Upon entering the small falafel joint, they were immediately greeted by its eccentric owner. Phil, of course.

"Jack! How are you? I havenot see you in long time!" he exclaimed, and his Hakmakhistan accent peeked through.

"I'm fine, Phil," Jack responded, and dragged Jerry by his arm over to the corner booth. Phil followed them.

"You want falafel?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Jack gave him a regretful look. "I'd love some, Phil, but I don't have any money," he said ruefully, and turned his pockets inside out for emphasis.

Phil was quick to respond. "No worry, Jack! It's on the house." Then he turned towards the kitchen. "Tootsie! Five platters of fried falafel!"

Jerry stared after the foreign man, awe-struck. "So that's the famous falafel Phil?" he asked. "He seems like a cool dude, dude."

Jack shook his head. "You guys would get along _great_."

* * *

The smell of the fried grease balls still hung under Jack's nose as he finished chewing his last falafel ball and wiped his mouth. Jerry had long since finished, and he clapped his hands to gather once and stood.

"It's about time you finished, bro," he said. "You took _forever_."

Jerry'd eaten his falafel so fast it had almost been as if the platter was empty when it had been served.

Jack waved him off. "Whatever, dude," he said. "Chicks don't date slobs."

As they waved goodbye to Phil and Tootsie, they walked around the mall, doing absolutely nothing.

"This place is boring," Jerry complained. He'd moved from a carnival town, and wasn't used to malls. "Isn't there anything to do?"

Jack just shrugged.

"You wanna drop by the skate park?" Jerry offered, kicking an empty Coke can.

"Nah. They're closed today, anyway."

Jerry stopped in his tracks, and a devilish grin spread across his face. Though they hadn't known each other for a long time, Jack would've recognized that face anywhere. It was the exact same face _he_ made just before planning something drastically naughty.

"Ya know," Jerry said slowly, "I think this little town needs to lighten up a bit, don't you agree, Jack?"

"What've you got in mind?" Jack raised his eyebrows. He was liking where this conversation was headed.

Jerry grinned so widely that his face looked like it would break from the effort.

"We're gonna pull the biggest prank Seaford's ever seen."

**Okay, not too long, but as I said before, ****huge**** exam. **

**So the websites I'm officially now on are: Fanfiction, WattPad, Figment, and Writing . c o m.**

**A lot, right?**

**I'd love to meet more people, so if you're on any of these sites (besides Fanfiction), you can PM me and I can send you my username! ^_^**

**Oh, I also recently finished a SongFic for the song ****Speak Now**** by Taylor Swift, and I'm super proud of how it turned out. For anyone who wants to read it, since I can't type the link (thank you Fanfiction), I can only tell you how to get there. :(**

**1. Go to Figment. (there is a ". c o m" after it)**

**2. Search for "Speak Now" in the search bar.**

**3. Go to the second page of results. My story is in the last line, on the left. It has a picture of two silhouettes kissing at sundown.**

**4. I hope you all ENJOY! \(^_^)/**

**Now for the serious stuff.**

**I know that I'm not a very frequent updater and I'm sorry, but it'd still be nice to get a comment once in a while. Also, I find it super annoying when people follow me and favorite my story without telling me why. Seriously guys, I want to know what you think, because I'm seriously considering taking this story down.**

**Anyway, I love you all, and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't even need to say this anymore. You guys **_**know **_**I'm sorry. XP Ugh, I've been so busy, I just don't have time for Fanfiction anymore.**

**Big author's note at the end, be sure to read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for my OCs.**

**Chapter 11**

"You ready, bro?" Jerry shook his spray can impatiently. "We gotta get going."

Jack zipped up his jacket and patted his pockets for the can. "Yeah, I know." He shook his can. "I think mine's only half-full. Got another can?"

Rummaging through his bag, Jerry tossed him another can. "It's blue," he told him.

They were hiding in the bushes in front of the school, preparing to 'attack'. It was nearing seven o'clock at night, and they were waiting for the janitor to leave and lock up the school. Then they'd sneak in.

"Come on," Jerry whispered under his breath. "Leave, Mr. Janitor, leave!"

As if on cue, the lights began going out, one by one, and the front door squeaked open. Stepping out, the janitor flipped through the keys on his belt and locked the school entrance. Then, whistling a merry tune, he began walking away.

Keeping an eye on the quickly disappearing man, the two boys crept out from under the bush and made their way over to the door. Upon reaching the locked doors, Jerry extracted a small bobby pin from his pocket and stuck it in the keyhole. Jiggling it up and down, he smiled in satiation when he heard the lock click. "After you," he said to Jack with an exaggerated bow. Jack punched his arm.

The halls were dark, and their footsteps echoed eerily on the marble floors. Feeling around for the light switch, Jack flipped on the lights and blinked rapidly, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness.

"You ready?" Jerry grinned, shaking his can. Jack nodded once and they were off. They tagged the halls, the posters, the lockers, and the bathrooms with slogans like _'skool is 4 losers' _and _'beware: boredom ahead'_.

Finally, when the hallways were covered red and blue and the ceilings were covered in skulls, Jerry picked the locks to the other classrooms. "We're moving onto bigger things," he'd said, rubbing his hands.

Soon, the desks in the English classroom had blue markings all over them and the Math teacher's desk had been wiped clean and sprayed with _'no one likes math!' _

Right now, Jack stood right outside the Science lab, waiting for Jerry to finish picking the lock. He shook his can. "I'm running low," Jack told his friend. "Let's make this our last hit; we should be leaving anyway."

"Whatever, bro," Jerry said, concentrating on the lock. When the door swung open, he pumped his fist victoriously. "C'mon," he said.

Jack shook his can once more and set to work. Above the white board, he sprayed _'science is boring' _in large letters. "Dude," Jerry whispered from across the room. "Let's tag the test tubes." He grinned. "Mr. Bendel hates dirty tubes."

On the teacher's desk, there were four bottles, each with a different color liquid in them. Picking up the one with the green substance, Jack stirred it with a pencil. "I wonder what'd happen if I mixed my red paint-" he held up his can. "-with this green crap." He smiled wickedly.

"Let's find out." Jerry picked up the test tube with a bubbling blue solvent. "On three."

"One, two, three!"

Holding their noses, the two boys sprayed what was left of their paint into the tubes. Almost instantaneously, both liquids began to smoke, a cloud of blue rising from the tube in Jerry's hand, and a cloud of green coming from Jack's. "Sweet!" Jerry exclaimed, examining his tube more closely. "That's fucking awesome!"

Suddenly, without warning, his tube burst into flames and Jerry dropped it as if he'd been scalded. "Shit!" he swore, as the flaming goop began to flow towards him. "Okay, hold on," Jack said, setting his own tube down. Spotting a dirty rag hanging on a hook in the back of the classroom, he grabbed it and began beating the flames frantically.

"Shit!" Jack dropped the rag when it began to catch fire. The quickly burning rag was soon soaked in the blue chemical, and the flames grew larger and hotter. The boys backed away slowly, their eyes never leaving the steadily growing fire. Jerry's hand, which had grabbed the desktop, brushed against the green test tube and it began tipping.

Everything happened in slow motion. Jack's eyes widened the same time that Jerry reached his hand out to try and catch it, only to yank it back from the orange-red fire. The glass tube smashed against the marble tile, and the green chemical spread, merging with the blue, and the fire grew bigger.

Jack and Jerry turned around and raced for the door, stumbling over their own feet and pushing past each other to reach the exit. The fire soon caught a few loose papers and it spread to the posters taped on the wall.

Jack could feel the heat. It was so close and it was so hot; his cold sweat became warm. The flames licked at his heels as he raced for the door. He could feel perspiration dripping down the side of his face, and he resisted the urge to wipe it away. The entire science lab had now been swallowed by the toxic fire.

Just then, the alarms began to ring and red lights began flash urgently. Both boys turned and bolted, their graffiti escapade forgotten and only escape in mind. _Fire travels fast, _Jack thought as he ran.

He was terrified. He was terrified that the fire would swallow them up and they'd burn to death. He was terrified that they'd get caught. He was terrified of getting arrested. He was terrified that his parents might find out. He was terrified that _Kim_ might find out.

Racing down the hall, they ran from the flames, the flames that now occupied the entire hallway. "Run!" Jerry screamed, directly in Jack's ear. "We gotta get outta here!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jack hollered back. "Front entrance!"

Jerry just nodded.

They burst out of the front door just as the flames reached them, and they jumped out of the way. Spotting a little piece of burning debris, Jack ground it out angrily with the sole of his shoe. "Take that," he told it.

Firetrucks were already beginning to arrive in front of the school, their sirens flashing and their horns honking. Jack looked at his friend, beginning to panic. "Dude," he said. "We gotta leave, now. They can't catch us here!"

Then the two boys scrambled off into the darkening night, stinking, only slightly, of chemical fire.

* * *

Mindy slowly dragged the tube of shiny pink lip gloss over her lips and smacked them together. She pursed her mouth at herself in the mirror, and, blowing herself a kiss, rummaged through her bag. "Shit," she said aloud. "Where's my mascara?!"

She let out a frustrated shriek as she remembered leaving it in her school locker. "Fine! I'll go get myself!" Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Mindy left her house, slamming the front door.

When she was approaching the school, she slowed, her confusion evident at the cluster of firetrucks gathered outside the school. Trying to push her way through, Mindy struggled to see what was happening.

"What going _on_?!" she screeched, pushing through the crowd. "My Daddy is the head of the police department, and he'll fire _every single one of you morons_ if you don't let me through this _instant!_" She stomped her foot.

Mindy finally reached the front, where she was greeted by the sight of firemen battling a huge fire. "Oh. My. God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she repeated, over and over again. "That mascara was _thirty dollars_!"

From her peripheral vision, she spotted two figures dashing off, away from all the commotion. Squinting a little harder, she thought they seemed familiar. Was that…?

_Jack?_ _And that new kid, um, Jerry?_

"Ohemgee," she breathed. "They totally started the fire!"

A light bulb went off in her head, and she grinned evilly. "Now what could I _possibly_ do with that information?"

* * *

**Yeah. So, my A/N is that I'm tired. I'm tired of this story. I'm sorry, I just don't like it anymore, and I no longer see the appeal of Fanficton. This site only features fanfiction(obviously), but I have so many more ideas that I want to expand on, with my ****own**** characters. **

**However, this story ****will**** continue. You guys have just been so dedicated, and so supportive of me, I could never just leave you guys hanging with an unfinished story. So I'm going to finish this story. For you guys.**

**But after Bad Boy, Good Girl is done, I'm retiring from Fanfiction. I'm going to leave up my H2O fanfiction just in case I ever want to pick that up again, but after that, I'm done. You can still find me on other sites, just not this one. Sorry. :/**

**I don't really know what else to say, so I won't say anything.**

**I love you guys, and I'm really grateful to anyone who has really enjoyed this story.**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


End file.
